vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Democan
Summary The Democan is a powerful monstrosity that roams the farthest reaches of The Road within Ratboy's nightmare. The Democan has two heads identical to that of The Chewed - creatures that are inhabited by parasites only known as the "remnants of chewing" - and is responsible for governing The Road according to the Itempedia description for its heads. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, likely higher Name: Democan Origin: Fantastic Frontier Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Nightmare creature Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0), Fire Manipulation (Via various attacks; capable of summoning fire by attacking with its swords), Limited Flight (While the Democan's main body cannot fly, its two heads can float and maneuver around itself) Attack Potency: At least City Block level+, likely higher (Can easily maim endgame adventurers with their attacks) Speed: Hypersonic (Capable of walking faster than Adventurers can sprint) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Block Class+, likely higher (Capable of easily killing endgame adventurers with their melee attacks) Durability: At least City Block level+, likely higher (Is more durable than the likes of Mr. 58 and can endure a constant barrage of attacks from the adventurer at their peak) Stamina: Unknown (Never shown to actually tire mid-combat) Range: Several meters with sword attacks and fire waves; at least extended melee range with screeching, possibly higher (The screeching attack can hit opponents from a long range distance should they be in midair, but the distance it can reach is otherwise unknown) Standard Equipment: Two swords Intelligence: Unknown (The Democan has only demonstrated the ability to wield two swords in combat but otherwise does not use strategy and simply unleashes whatever attacks it can perform onto its opponents) Weaknesses: Its screech attack only works at a far range when a target is in midair, as grounded opponents only get harmed by the screech within a distance of a couple of meters from the Democan's body Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire Wave:' The Democan crosses its swords before swinging them outwards, unleashing a wave of fire that creates patches of burning debris capable of dealing constant damage to anything standing on top of it. *'Double Slam:' The Democan slams the both of its blades onto the ground, creating two patches of flaming debris. *'Fire Ring:' The Democan drives both of its swords into the ground and spins its body around, trailing behind flaming debris in a circular fashion around itself. *'Double Slash:' The Democan alligns its heads in the front and back of its main body and proceeds to slide its swords across the ground, trailing behind burning debris. *'Screech:' The Democan spins around in a circle while emitting a loud noise that constantly damages anything within a small distance of it, but its attack range can be higher depending on whether or not a target is in midair. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fantastic Frontier Category:Roblox Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users